bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Tigrerra
Blade Tigrerra is a Bakugan that is the evolved form of Tigrerra. Information Description Blade Tigrerra evolved from Tigrerra. Standing on her hind legs, Blade Tigrerra can judge the right moment to pounce on foes. Blades all over Tigrerra's body gleam with menace to intimidate her foes. When provoked, Blade Tigrerra’s strong, sharp fangs can shred an opponent in an instant, She is also very agile, in Bakugan: New Vestroia Blade Tigrerra was able to dodge numerous attacks from both Aluze and Macubass. The toy Blade Tigrerra can be pulled to extend the Blade Tigrerra's width. When everything but Blade Tigrerra's tail and legs are folded it looks like a scorpion. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Runo Misaki's Haos Tigrerra became a Haos Blade Tigrerra after evolving. She took on this form when she and Runo went to the Doom Dimension, in an attempt to rescue Dan and Drago. When she and Runo were forced to battle a younger version of Dan, she was almost defeated. Fortunately, Runo was able to confess her feelings, which allowed Tigrerra to evolve into Blade Tigrerra. When Dan was battling everyone to help Drago evolve, Tigrerra wanted to battle Drago but was afraid that with Shun and Storm Skyress before them, she may not get her chance, so she requested that they battle first, which everyone was okay with. She lost however. She has been in multiple battles since then, mostly in order to restore Vestroia. She stayed in this form up to the point where she must return to Vestroia. Bakugan: New Vestroia In the first epsiode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, Blade Tigrerra is seen as one of Baron's Bakugan battling with Mega Nemus against Viper Helios. She was defeated trying to defend Baron's Guardian Bakugan, Mega Nemus. Blade Tigrerra was later turned into a statue and stayed there for most of "New Vestroia." Also, at the beginning of the first episode, when the Bakugan are being turned in to balls by the Dimension Controllers, you can see Blade Tigrerra in the background. Later she is freed along with the rest. Runo and Mira used Blade Tigrerra and Magma Wilda against Mylene's Macubass and Lync's Aluze after the resistance travels back to Earth. However, Tigrerra lost defending Wilda against Macubass with the ability 'Hyper Velocity Fang.' Before the rest of the Brawlers tried assaulting the Alternative Weapon System after Spectra did, she and Hammer Gorem announced that, due to they're not evolving like the others, they wished to stop brawling because they considered it foolish to put their partners in danger. ;Ability Cards * Velocity Fang: Nullifies opponent's all abilities, and subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. * Lightning Shield: Cancels out all additional Gs of all non-Haos attributed Bakugan. * Lightning Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Blade Tigrerra. * Hyper Velocity Fang: Nullifies opponent's all abilities, and subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. * Saber Glowcer: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Blade Tigrerra. * Metal Fang:Adds 400 Gs to Blade Tigrerra. Gallery Anime File:Blade_Tigerra_Ball.JPG|Blade Tigerra in Ball form. File:Blade_Tigerra.JPG|Blade Tigerra in Bakugan form. File:Runo_and_Blade_Tigrerra.jpg|Runo and Blade Tigrerra. Heliostigrerra.PNG|Blade Tigrerra being held and attacked by Viper Helios while Brawling with Baron and Nemus verses Helios and Spectra. Game DSC00016.JPG|Subterra Blade Tigrerra Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Guardian Bakugan